


Tommy's Secret Weapon

by BuckeyeKitty



Series: Tommy's Way To Get What He Wants [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dadza, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Insane Wilbur Soot, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Protective Technoblade, The SBI are family, Tommyinnit needs a hug, Whitelist Philza, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur's having a bad time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckeyeKitty/pseuds/BuckeyeKitty
Summary: Tommy has a nightmare and goes to Wilbur for comfort. In the morning, Wilbur reveals things to him before the voices win.orNo one can say no to Tommy's Secret Weapon, no matter how annoying he's been. That includes the SMP's Admins.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Tommy's Way To Get What He Wants [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015467
Comments: 6
Kudos: 493





	Tommy's Secret Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I know, a chaptered story is what I said would be next but I want to give you this first. A chaptered story is coming, I promise.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tommy shot up in his bed, he threw off the green covers of his bed, usually it made him feel better, made him feel like Tubbo was there, but at that moment they only made him feel worse. Tears ran down his face. He needed Wilbur but Wilbur was insane, Wilbur wanted to blow up everything they’d work for. He needed Wilbur, he could only hope his brother was still there somewhere. He bit his lip and rubbed at his eyes, getting off his bed. He left his room, walking past Techno’s room, know the eldest brother was either at his base or potato farming.

He got to Wilbur’s room, Wilbur’s door and he hesitanted. He’d never been scared to get comfort from Wilbur, but he didn’t know who Wilbur was anymore. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Wilbur was asleep, covered in many, many blankets, not as many as when they were home or even in L’manburg, but more than Tommy and Techno had.

He shut the door behind him and walked over to his brother’s bed, hesitating again, before carefully pulling back the blankets and slipping into Wilbur’s cocoon of warmth.

Wilbur sturred, looking bleary at him, “What Tom-?”

Tommy buried his face in Wilbur’s chest, “Go back to sleep Wil,” He whispered.

Wilbur tighten his arms around Tommy and fell asleep.

Tommy listened to Wilbur’s heartbeat and felt Wilbur’s chest rise and fall. He soon fell back to sleep.

* * *

Wilbur came into awareness, he was in his cocoon of blankets, someone was in arms, buried in his chest. He looked down and saw the fluffy blond hair of his younger brother. He did vaguely remember Tommy climbing into his bed in the middle of the night. He brought a hand up to run it through Tommy’s hair.

**He’s against you, You can’t trust him.**

He ducked his head into Tommy’s hair, closing his eyes and focusing on the rise and fall of Tommy’s chest and the fact that Tommy came to him in the middle of the night after what was probably a nightmare.

He sighed, he didn’t want to leave his warm cocoon with Tommy, he could almost pretend they were back home, Techno or Phil making breakfast, Techno gone out training or sleeping if he wasn’t.

He could smell breakfast coming from the makeshift kitchen they had. Techno was cooking.

There was no way he was going to be able to get up though. Not that he wanted to.

Tommy shifted for a bit, before he pulled is face away, blinking.

“Good morning, Tommy,” He said, putting his hand back down to Tommy’s back.

“Morning.”

“Techno’s making breakfast, we should get up.”

Tommy made a noise of disagreement.

“I know, but we can leave Techno worrying, we’re both usually up soon.”

Tommy kept his arms tight around Wilbur.

Wilbur rubbed his back. The repetitive motion helping him block out the voices. “I love you, Toms.”

“I love you too Wil.”

**He’s against you, kill him, Get him out of the way.**

“Tommy I trust you, I trust everyone. Don’t believe me when I say other wise.”

“Wil?”

“I don’t want to blow it up, I just want the voices to stop,” He whispered.

Tommy looked up at him and squeezed his arms tighter, “We’ll help.”

“Talk Techno out of helping me, please.”

Tommy nodded, “I will.”

“We do need to get up, Techno is going to start looking for us soon.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Tommy sat up rubbing his eyes.

Wilbur followed him up and got out of his bed.

Tommy got out of the bed soon after.

Wilbur smiled at Tommy and stretched. “How much do you want to bet he made hashbrowns.”

“I’m not betting against that, Wil.”

He chuckled, “I wouldn’t either.” He ruffled Tommy’s hair and left his room.

Tommy followed him out.

They walked into the kitchen.

“I was just about to go get you two,” Techno said.

“I guessed, I know the routine.”

“And you woke up Tommy?”

“He couldn’t have gotten up without waking me up.”

Techno raised an eyebrow, silently asking for an explanation.

“I had nightmare.”

Techno nodded in understanding, “Pancakes and Hashbrowns.”

Wilbur and Tommy exchanged looks, they knew their brother to well.

The three of them ate breakfast together, Tommy trying to keep Wilbur as grounded and in moment as much as possible.

As breakfast ended Wilbur spiraled, Tommy winced once Wilbur’s beheavior changed.

Later that Day

“Tubbo!”

“Tommy!” Tubbo smiled brightly.

“How’s the festival going?” Tommy asked, whispering.

“Pretty good, why are we whispering?”

“I don’t want to set Wil, off.”

“Okay?”

Tommy dragged Tubbo up and out of Pogtopia.

“Tommy what are you doing, why are we leaving?”

“Wil trusts you, don’t listen to what he says. He doesn’t want to blow up L’manburg, he just wants the voices to stop.”

“Voices?”

Tommy shrugged, “He’s always had voices that want him to destory and hurt people or things he loves. They just got louder.”

“I see.”

“Phil says he’s paranoid.” Tommy sat down on a rock, looking out at the forest.

Tubbo sat down on the ground next to him, “So what now?”

“I try and talk my anarchist older brother out of helping our insane middle brother blow up the nation we built and fought for.” Tommy sighed.

“How do you plan to do that?”

“I don’t know, I have a backup plan if nothing else works.”

Tubbo looked over and up at him, “And that is?”

“Tell Phil.”

“Tell your Dad on them,” He asked incredulous.

“If all else fails, I have no other choice.”

“Is he whitelisted?”

“No, but I know how to get him whitelisted.”

“How?”

“Well we all know no one can say no to my puppy dog eyes,” Tommy smirked, “No matter how annoying I’ve been.”

“So you’re just going to puppy dog eyes Dream into whitelisting Phil?”

“Yep, wanna come with me?”

“Sure why not,” Tubbo laughed.

They returned to Pogtopia, Tommy grabbing his armor and weapons and getting ready to leave.

“Tommy, Tubbo where are you two going?” Wilbur asked.

“To talk Dream into whitelisting Dad as backup plan. Final backup plan,” Tommy said.

“That’s a good idea.”

Tubbo set a confused look at Tommy.

“Thank you.”

“Stay safe, both of you.”

“We will!” Tommy walked out of Pogtopia Tubbo following behind him.

After they walked for a while Tubbo spoke up.

“What was that?”

“Wilbur.”

“But that’s not how he’s been acting.”

Tommy shrugged, “He must have won out over the voices.”

The community house came into view as did Dream’s neon green hoodie.

“Dream!” Tommy called grinning.

“Hello Tommy, what is it?” Dream asked as they approached.

“Can you whitelist Phil, please?”

“I don’t really know him, so I’m going to say no.”

“Please,” Tommy pleaded widening his eyes and pouting out his button lip, turning on his puppy dog eyes.

Dream looked at him, hesitating before sighing, “Fine, I’ll whitelist him.”

Tommy lit up, grin breaking out on his face, “Thank you!”

Dream sighed again whitelisting Phil to the world.

TommyInnit:  _“Dream’s whitelisting you on the DreamSMP.”_

Ph1LzA:  _“Okay, why?”_

TommyInnit:  _“Backup, backup plan. If I fail with what I’m trying to do, I’ll call you in.”_

Ph1LzA:  _“Okay.”_

_“Contact me if you need anything. :)”_

TommyInnit:  _“Of course.”_

_“Love you Dad!”_

Ph1LzA:  _“Love you too!”_

“Let’s go Tubbo!”

Tubbo nodded and the two of them left.

“That was easy,” Tubbo said.

“That was the east part, now onto the hard part.”

“Convincing Techno to not help?”

Tommy nodded, “But that’s for after lunch. That’s when my farming shift is today.”

“I’ll have lunch in Pogtopia and go back after.”

“Okay, sounds like a plan.”

They returned to Pogtopia, going to the kitchen as it was almost time for lunch. Tubbo started to cook a basic lunch, minus the French Fries Tommy made. All three brothers were scarily good at cooking thing with potatoes.

“What’s for lunch?” Wilbur asked as he came in.

“Grilled Cheese and French Fries,” Tubbo said, “And yes Tommy made the Fries.”

Wilbur nodded, “Techno should be up in a minute.”

The teens nodded and dished out plates.

After Lunch

“Don’t be seen Wilbur,” Tommy said.

Wilbur rolled his eyes.

Tommy quickly descended int othe ravine. He went into the farm and grabbed a hoe.

They farmed in silence for a while.

“Why are you helping Wil?” Tommy asked.

“Because I want Chaos.”

“Even if you’re betraying me in the process? I’ll add you to the list. Wisp, Eret, Schlatt, Quackity, Fundy, Wilbur, and Technoblade.”

Techno looked over at him, shocked, and worried, about the _lack_ of bitterness in his brother’s voice, all there was, was resignation. “You’re going to make me pick?”

“I’m going to make you pick between the voices in Wilbur’s head and Wilbur and I. That is who you’re agreeing with right now, the voices. Wilbur doesn’t want to blow up L’manburg, he justs wants the voices to stop.” Tommy met Techno’s eyes.

“If I go along with Wilbur, I don’t get to stab anything, the withers would and everyone would be blown to bits anyway.”

“So you won’t help him?”

“I’ll pretend to help but no I won’t help him.”

Tommy grinned, “Thank you.”

Techno nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
